


Children's TV

by softgrungeprophet



Series: Pretty Face, Electric Soul (domestic sabriel au) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Pop Culture, Sabriel Week 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/softgrungeprophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah so this fic is not set in 2013 and um<br/>Has not been since the end of Pretty Face, Electric Soul. (The main one)<br/>Several years have progressed like...<br/>Several. Yeah. IDK what year it really is though probably like 2015 0r '16. Not really important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's TV

"Are you watching a children's show?" Sam slid his arm around Gabe's waist, settling against the couch cushions. He blew a stray strand of hair from his face. Gabriel grinned at him.

"Kiddo," Gabe patted his cheek. "This show is a work of art."

Sam snorted. " _Gravity Falls_ sounds like a bad tourist spot." But he curled his arm tighter and slumped down to lean his head on Gabe's shoulder, and watched with him—Gabriel had bought the entire first season nearly a year ago out of curiosity and never gotten around to watching it until then. Sam found he enjoyed the absurd take on supernatural beings, and Gabriel thought the animation was fascinating.

Around episode 12 Sam demanded they stop to eat at least—possibly stop for the day. "I'm tired. It's lunch time. Let's eat and go on a walk." He stood, and dragged Gabriel off of the couch. Gabe stuck his tongue out but obliged. They ate leftover spaghetti, and strolled around in the afternoon sunlight, even going so far as to hold hands. Dean would laugh.

Once back inside, Gabriel tugged on Sam's hand and whined, "C'mon Sammy, it's only a few more hours." He looked up at Sam with his best attempt at a pathetic, wounded expression. Maybe it wasn't as good as Sam's puppy dog face, but it got Sam in one go—he groaned, rolled his eyes, and allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch as a human pillow. The dog settled herself on his feet. He prayed he wouldn't need to use the bathroom anytime soon because there was no getting out of his trap on the sofa.

At the end, Gabriel sat up straight and said, "WHAT."

Sam laughed at him, and kissed his cheek. "Season finales are always dramatic, Gabe." Gabriel pouted. Sam kissed his protruding lip, and he sighed and kissed back.

"I guess."

Sam grinned. "The Disney Channel is gonna be a regular staple on our TV, now, isn't it?"

Gabriel winked.


End file.
